


Ragoon岛历险

by Fuzixi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Agent Anakin Skywalker, Agent Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzixi/pseuds/Fuzixi
Summary: 和JQ2基本上没有关系的AU发扬传统艺能将Dane和Floria兄妹关系改成夫妻
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 3





	Ragoon岛历险

尽管事先翻看过档案，但当直升机接近Ragoon岛的时候，Obi-Wan Kenobi还是忍不住在心里赞叹了那么一会儿。这座位于西海岸的私人岛屿占地面积约合6000平方英尺，除了主建筑群和一处沙滩外，余下来的地方都被绿色植物所覆盖。他这次正是因岛主Dane和Floria夫妇的邀请来Ragoon作客。  
直升机稳稳地停在了屋顶上，Obi-Wan挥手同驾驶员道别。他没带多少行李，只有一个小提箱，里面放着几件随身衣物。一名自称Mol Arcasite的女士迎了上来，她是这里的管家，Arcasite先表示了对远道而来客人的欢迎，然后把他引到客房。  
“夫人正在布置宴会厅，所以没能亲自迎接，请您原谅。晚七点宴会正式开始。如果您还有什么需要的话可以使用内线电话，号码簿就在电话旁边。”Arcasite的声线平板简洁，她本人穿着时兴的短袖套裙，暗金色的头发高高盘起。比起管家，她看起来更像一名士兵。  
Arcasite在Obi-Wan道谢后离去，给他留出了私人空间。距离晚宴开始前还有一段时间，Obi-Wan不那么乐意早早到场，和那些手持鸡尾酒而无所事事的宾客们谈天。他这次是有任务在身，因此他先换了一身宽松的衣服趺坐在窗边冥想，直到天黑才又穿上青果领西装，顺着楼梯一路小跑到宴会厅。室内冷气充足，所以想象中的闷热场景没有出现，他也没有出汗。今天的晚餐是自助式的，以海鲜与热带水果为主。Obi-Wan最先见到了Dane，他被众人簇拥着站到一个稍高的地方，说了几句祝酒的话。  
Floria身着银灰色流苏礼裙，颈上佩戴着霍尔拜因式珠宝。她是个身材娇小的女人，但是很有活力。毕竟组织一场晚宴容易，而在自己家中同时邀请五十位客人度假可不简单。  
“Kenobi先生，”她热情地同Obi-Wan打招呼，“我们用邮件联系了那么久，但是今天才见到本尊呢。”  
“是啊。”Obi-Wan说，“这是我的荣幸。”或者说不幸，扮演宴会上落单的客人从来不是什么有趣的事情。他们要么像个机器人似的举着杯子，站在某个圈子的外沿，对他人的谈论作出极夸张的表情回应，好让自己看起来不那么受冷落；要么在摆放食物的长桌上为自己谋一个永久性的位置，用胃部的充实填补内心的空虚。Obi-Wan不喜欢这两种，他同样也不喜欢调情，八卦以及交谊舞。换句话说，他就不适合出现在宴会上。  
就在这时，一个男声插入了进来，“ Floria！”声音的主人走过来抱住了Obi-Wan交谈的对象。他看起来就像刚从莱延德克尔的画中走出来那样，英俊中带着一丝古典气息。然后他转过身看向Obi-Wan，“这是你的新朋友？”  
“是的，Ann。这是Obi-Wan Kenobi先生，艺术品鉴定师。”  
“很高兴见到你，Kenobi先生。我是Anakin Skywalker，Floria的朋友。”  
他们简单的聊了几句，接着Ragoon的女主人把他们留在身后，又去和别人应酬了起来。显然在她的眼中，鉴赏家和设计师总会有共同语言。就像共和党人与民主党人都是她在政界的朋友，几家几乎构成竞争关系的公司都是她商业上的伙伴一样。Obi-Wan打算随便吃点什么就回房休息。Skywalker先生看起来也没有什么想做的事情，他像流水一般完美融入了无聊的社交场合，同各式各样的人谈话，祝酒。在Obi-Wan切割一块龙虾时向他推荐调味汁，并且，Obi-Wan觉得，无论那人走到何处，视线总会落在自己身上。他走出宴会厅时最后一次回头，Skywalker遥遥对他举起了酒杯。这还真是挺奇怪的。

Obi-Wan站在花洒下方，任由流水冲刷自己的身体。持续四个小时在晚宴上同潜在的敌人周旋使他感到疲惫，还有那些慢吞吞的音乐，弥漫在空气中香水的混合，出于礼节而被不断饮用的酒精，所有东西像胶水一般粘滞他的思维，使他停止运转。Obi-Wan过了很久才睁开眼睛，视线扫过壁龛上的瓶瓶罐罐。四种文字证明它们来自不同的国家，而且看那些包装，绝对是最好的。Dane和Floria估计没想到给他的客人们提供洗护用品使用指南，不过Obi-Wan恰巧认得那些字母。他清洗完自己，缓步走出淋浴间，并没有费心把龙头关上。  
换上丝绸睡衣的时候Obi-Wan在心里为自己的浪费而道歉，但这是必须，他即将开始一场冒险，首先要确保隔壁房间的人以为他并没有出门。现在来说他的任务，Obi-Wan Kenobi，真实身份是FBI的一名探员，在上司的安排下登上Ragoon，为的是找到一名叫Wren Honoran的中年男人以及他随身携带的一枚芯片。Obi-Wan得到这项任务是因为他在几年前和212小队的同事打赌输了之后用两周的时间通过了一场珠宝鉴定测试并且拿到了证书。这样他扮演鉴定师的可信度比较高。  
Obi-Wan准备先从宾客休息的三层开始查起，睡衣口袋里藏着生命探测仪，这样他就能探查到不该有人存在的密室和夹层。这里总管安保的是退役军人Hunti Pereg，除他之外还有四名保镖。他们大部分的时间都守在外面，防止陌生人登岛，只有夜间会巡查建筑内部，形式大于实际效用。因为说到底，Ragoon只是私人建筑，而Dane和Floria不会防备自己的家人。  
这样想其实挺有趣的。你很难见到劫匪、杀手、刺客生活化的一面，不然《这个杀手不太冷》也不会吸引那么多观众，对不对？但是Obi-Wan置身其中，一边听着Ragoon的发展史，一边费尽心机试图找到里面的漏洞。这带来一种割裂的感觉。光明与黑暗，名流与绑匪，它们看上去就是不可调和的。  
门把手转动的声音传来，Obi-Wan迅速将探测仪装回口袋，他有些紧张，险些打翻一对青铜烛台。现在Obi-Wan维持着手插口袋的姿势，将全部注意力集中在角落里的一幅装饰画上。深呼吸，他对自己说，呼吸。等到了一个合适的时候，他会装作发现走廊上另一位睡不好的客人，同对方聊聊天，然后返回自己的屋子里。  
“艺术品鉴定师不会认不出一件仿品。”另一位夜游人朗声说，那是Skywalker，他仍然穿着宴会上的那套西服，甚至连发型都没有变化，好像专门等着Obi-Wan似的。FBI探员强忍着冲上去捂住那张嘴巴的冲动。“Dane的祖母是一位画家，这是她年轻时的习作。”  
契诃夫曾经说过，“无意的窃听是重大发现的诱因。”但是Skywalker好像并不在意这些，他甚至不怕打扰到同层其他的客人。“睡不好吗，Kenobi先生？”  
“叫我Obi-Wan就好，Skywalker先生。”Obi-Wan并没有直接回答Skywalker的问题，这也是一种技巧，因为对方很可能会按照社交规矩要他也称呼自己为“Anakin”。  
“叫我Anakin。”  
果然，他上钩了。  
“所以你睡不好吗？”那人紧接着又说。  
好吧，Anakin又把话题绕了回来。  
“是的。”Obi-Wan顺水推舟。法律并不禁止人们失眠，如果Obi-Wan再年轻个几岁，他或许会请Anakin和他一起去屋顶吹风，抽支烟什么的。这样他就可以把自己包装成一个浪漫的怪人，而不是执行卧底任务的特工。  
“明天下午你想去侧翼逛逛吗？那里的设计和主楼完全不同。”Anakin问。  
啊，送上门的掩护。Obi-Wan心想，也有可能是陷阱。但他还是一口应承了下来，反正Anakin不会在他身上找到任何一点证据的，他的探测仪看起来就和一只打火机没什么区别。

Dane策划了一场帆船运动。早餐后，Ragoon的男人们套上巴哈马衬衫，女士们则换上泳装，到海边度过正式假期的第一天。Obi-Wan以日晒过敏的借口成功留在了室内，他特意拨打了一通内线电话，请厨师为他准备清淡些的餐食。两点钟左右他看到Anakin放下了卷帘，好极了，Obi-Wan调整了一下背带（背带搭配西裤是他“非正式”的象征），带上草帽和相机，离开了自己的住所。  
他们像两个蹩脚的间谍一样约在温室花园里会面。Obi-Wan没有刻意的踏出脚步声，但Anakin在他尚未落座时就把一杯咖啡递了过去，仿佛早就感应到他似的。  
“我不知道这里还能拿到外卖。”Obi-Wan挑起眉毛，纸杯的外壁上凝结着水露，里面还有未化开的冰块，“还是说这幢房子里还有商店？”  
“唔，我刚刚出去了一趟。”Anakin喝了一口自己的饮料，他含糊不清的回答。  
Obi-Wan忍住了打开手机查找最近一家星巴克在哪里的欲望。他们在一个私人岛屿上，被海水包围，Obi-Wan是坐着直升机来的。而这个早餐时还坐在他身侧的男人明显出海了，跑到附近一个有连锁店的城镇里买了饮料，趁着冰块没化完之前又赶了回来。上帝啊，Obi-Wan暗想，他之前还以为Anakin和他一样在房间里待了一个早上呢。  
他们静默了一会儿，Anakin似乎很渴，他很快喝完了饮料，然后把杯子捏扁。Obi-Wan不打算先开启话题，所以他也只是这么等待着。在212小队里，Obi-Wan是最沉得住气的那一个。他一贯的作风是等待对方率先出击，然后找出其中的漏洞，将问题一一解决。他曾经在某个废弃平房的屋顶蹲守了三十个小时，直到放下戒备的目标从自己藏身的地下室走出，被他当场击杀。  
“有没有人说过你喝东西的时候很可爱？”Anakin随意地将胳膊搭在椅背上，Obi-Wan瞬间挺直了腰。他反问道，“有没有人说过你搭讪的技巧很差劲？”  
“没有。但你也没拒绝我，不是吗？”  
“好了，我相信你不是专门约我出来喝咖啡的。”按照昨天晚上的说法，他们应该一起参观Ragoon侧翼，而不是在花园里无所事事。  
Anakin的神情变得严肃了起来，身体前倾，离Obi-Wan更近了一些。裁剪合身的西装裤擦过Obi-Wan翘起的左腿。他压低了声音，“我想我们的目标应该是一致的——找到Wren Honoran 。”  
“谁？”Obi-Wan确信自己的任务没有从任何一个环节泄露出去，如果Anakin也是特工，他不应当这么直白的。“找到Wren Honoran”，他怎么能轻易地将自己的任务暴露出去，如果Obi-Wan只是一个普通人呢？他岂不是把自己也置于危险之中了。  
“少装傻了。”Anakin笑着轻轻地搡了Obi-Wan一下。他该学些合适的社交距离了，这是Obi-Wan大脑里的第一个念头。“我从昨天就发现你对Ragoon的地下室或者任何一处可能藏人的地方有着超出寻常的兴趣。而且你又很想知道出没在这里的宾客名单。你上岛的动机绝对不单纯，而我恰巧对Honoran失踪的事情有些了解。”  
“你是想警告我别插手呢，还是来跟我谈合作的？”Obi-Wan也学着他的样子，好像自己也对这个任务无所谓似的。  
“我更倾向于，先跟你合作，等找到Honoran之后再把你敲晕，然后一个人带着目标离开。”  
“这听起来可不怎么友善。”  
“这样你可以在任务汇报的时候说自己遇到了劲敌。当然我也可以先让你问几句话，抓到了点皮毛可比一无所获要好。”Anakin从Obi-Wan手里接过空杯，然后用打火机点燃它们。“最好别让任何人知道我出去过。”

“Wren Honoran还活着。”Anakin笃定地说，“ 虽然有船，但是Dane不会冒险把他丢进海里，因为这附近就有公共沙滩，一旦尸体浮上来就会被人发现。也不会藏在岛上，这里起码有五十名客人和三十七名常驻员工，每天往岛上运送生活用品的工作人员还有两名。活人还好照看一些，如果是尸体……呃……你懂的吧，气味什么的。”  
如果是两天前，Obi-Wan绝对不会相信自己的单人任务里会多一个搭档，还是不知根底的那种。但现在他确实和Anakin一起行动了。Obi-Wan想回去做个体检，看看他大脑里是不是有什么东西发生异变了。  
“幸运的是，我对他们的卧室很熟悉。”Anakin露出了一个得意的微笑。“我知道那里有个密室，而且藏得很好。  
他该不会是以情人的身份接近这家人的吧。Obi-Wan无可避免的想到这一点，鉴于他们第一次见面时他和Floria的亲密，后来Anakin又声称熟悉卧室。  
“别用这副表情盯着我，Obi-Wan，你看上去就像是什么道德审判会的会长。”Anakin环住双臂，皱起了眉头，“我知道你肯定想歪了。你是不是还不知道我在这里的身份？我是个设计师！Obi-Wan，最新一次翻修就是我负责的。”  
“但你要找Wren Honoran，我以为你起码是个保全人员，或者特工什么的。”  
Anakin翻了翻眼睛，然后问他，“你有没有看过《会计刺客》，本·阿弗莱克演的？”  
“没。”  
“总之呢，那部片子的男主既是个会计，又是个刺客。我的工作跟他差不多，既是个设计师，又……偶尔给朋友帮帮小忙。”  
“我还是不明白，如果你知道这里的地形，为什么还要我来帮忙？”  
“多一个掩护总没坏处，”Anakin说，“你应该带枪了吧。”  
他打开了翻盖式写字台，然后拨动里面的机关，镶嵌在丝绒壁板上的暗门打开，露出幽深的入口。这看起来也没什么难的嘛，Obi-Wan这么想着，但也没多问。Anakin率先闯了进去，他打开强光手电，但密室里只有放满四面墙的手袋。他进去转了一圈，用带着手套的右手尝试着打开几扇隔门，很快一脸失望的把房间里的东西归位，从密室里退了出来。  
“我不敢相信，”Anakin压低了声音，但Obi-Wan能听出里面明显的不满，“我换了五个团队才造出这个密室，他们竟然只在里面放包！”  
“走吧。”Obi-Wan说。原路返回可能在走廊上遇到女佣，所以他们翻过带着花坛的露台，从另一间卧室里出来。现在他们抵达了转角处，Obi-Wan向下望去，正好瞧见了手端银盘的Arcasite。他冲着自己的搭档摇了摇头，这条路被堵死了，任何出现在这一层的举动都会引起怀疑。  
Anakin拉着Obi-Wan的胳膊快步登上楼梯，感谢Ragoon无处不在的地毯，他们并没有发出什么声音。最顶层是休闲区，有健身房、家庭影院之类的设施，当然它们现在是不开放的。如果Arcasite停在四楼就好了，Obi-Wan暗想，但是女管家似乎并不能听到他心中的祈愿，她继续上行。  
“配合我。”Anakin小声说。然后把Obi-Wan按在墙上亲吻。  
在这令人目眩的几分钟内，Obi-Wan还稍微分了一些精力用于定位Arcasite。他听见钥匙撞击的声音越来越近，然后停下，再快速远离，直到消失。他推开了Anakin。  
“这招真是烂透了。”Obi-Wan颇不自在地扯开了领带，他感到口干舌燥，“你的训练是从CW台学来的吗？”  
Anakin饶有兴味地盯着他，然后说，“现在效果更好了。”  
“什——”Obi-Wan把后半个音节咽下，他从深色大理石隔断上看到了自己的倒影：蓬乱的头发，敞开的领口，还有不自在的嘴唇。他看起来就像是那种抓紧每个机会把自己灌醉，好在随便什么地方跟别人搞起来的派对常客。  
“四楼安全。”Anakin快步在顶楼晃了一圈，探测仪依然静默，“五楼安全。”  
Obi-Wan试图表现出自己的不在乎，他打量着窗外被伪装成一棵树的信号基站，“这可真难看啊。”先前他还没有注意到这个，摆脱了刚来Ragoon的新鲜感，现在他倒是可以更好地发现其中的细节了。  
“所有有用的东西都是丑的。”Anakin说，“这是戈蒂耶的名言。”

“我很高兴在Ragoon又凑成了一对情侣。”晚餐的时候，Floria如此说道，她已经知道下午发生的事了。“你们会给我寄婚礼请柬的吧！”  
“遗憾的是，我在五分钟前问过欧比愿不愿意今天就和我去拉斯维加斯，但他拒绝了。”Anakin摆出一副忧郁的面孔，他盯着餐盘上的花纹，好像下一秒就要把自己溺死在甜汤里。  
这完全是无中生有！他们只是虚假地，吻了那么一下而已。Obi-Wan为他无耻的演技而愤慨，  
“ 我必须得说你真的很喜欢夸张，亲爱的。”Obi-Wan握住Anakin的手腕，他然后扭过头对 说，“我的祖母过世前把结婚戒指留给了我，她一直希望我能把它送给未来的伴侣。这样某种程度上她可以见证我们的婚姻。现在戒指被我留在了公寓里，我想至少拿到它才能结婚。”  
这当然是个假故事，Obi-Wan从未见过自己的祖母。但是它成功地吸引了餐桌上大多数人的注意力。Anakin若有所思地说，“你是说，结婚戒指已经准备好了。”  
Obi-Wan点了点头，他忽然有种不好的预感。接下来发生的事情就像电影慢镜头一般，Anakin从口袋里拿出了一只小巧精致的丝绒盒子，然后单膝跪在他的面前。“所以我提前准备了求婚戒指，Obi-Wan，所有宝石都比不上你的眼睛。我很少冲动行事，但是当我第一次见到你，我就爱上了你。我们在一起的这几天是我生命中最美好的时光。现在我想要更多，我想要和你度过以后的每一天。Obi-Wan，你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
Anakin的举动成功吸引了餐桌上所有人的注意力，即使是举着托盘的侍者都停下了工作。一切似乎都静止了，只有Obi-Wan的言语才能让他们恢复运转。他没有想到这件事的发生，只是下意识地伸出手去，接着告诉Anakin，“我愿意。”  
Anakin为Obi-Wan戴上戒指，然后在众人面前给了他第二个吻。这次的吻没有前一次那么激烈，他们很快就分开了。接下来整个晚上Obi-Wan都盯着那枚戒指发愣。它由一排闪闪发光的钻石组成，作为男式戒指来说简约而又大方。而且它甚至不是开口的款式，却能刚好套进Obi-Wan的手指，就像《灰姑娘》或者《驴皮公主》里会发生的故事一样。

接下来的时间，Anakin和Obi-Wan用红外探测仪检查了岛上的每一处。他们几乎要怀疑情报出了差错，这里没有Honoran存在过的一丝痕迹。  
“我们该去检查帆船。”Obi-Wan说，“陆地上的每一寸我们都翻过了。”  
“现在还不行，外面的人太多了。”  
四周的空气厚重而又潮湿，Anakin烦躁地转动一把餐刀，好像要用它去捅什么人一样。Obi-Wan将视线聚焦于停泊在港湾里的船只上，希望能够看穿坚实的甲板。有大片的乌云在附近聚集，快下雨了，那些在户外放松整日的客人们渐渐返回，将细沙与海风带进门廊。  
“我讨厌沙子。”Anakin突然说。  
“我讨厌这个任务。”Obi-Wan感觉自己的耐心也快要消磨殆尽了。  
海滩上很快就只剩下几把还来不及收回的躺椅和遮阳伞。哦，不对，还有人在外边。是一名男佣，他费力地移动着木质推车。Obi-Wan见过那个，第一层放着几瓶具有Ragoon特色的酒，还有一套调酒设备。下面放着冰块，算得上一个迷你吧台。不过在宴会厅的时候，推车看起来倒没有现在这样笨重。Anakin也注意到了这点，他拍了拍桌子，“等等，既然客人们都回来了，那为什么佣人还要费心把酒水送到船上？而且，你不觉得留下来的车辙太深了吗？”  
“该不会……”  
他们的猜测很快被验证了。当Obi-Wan扮演受伤的宾客，让佣人取点冰块包在手帕里冷敷的时候，Anakin直接从那人身后勒住了他的脖子。佣人挣扎得厉害，Obi-Wan不得不加入混战之中，好把他敲晕。他们打开了推车的隔板，在冰柜下方找到了四肢被固定住，嘴里塞着布条的Honoran。那人双眼紧闭，Anakin摸了摸他的脉搏，“还活着。”他说。  
这就是他们之前一直找不到Wren Honoran的原因了。他并没有被关在哪个特定的地方，而是一直处于移动之中。就算探测仪查出有生命迹象的存在，Anakin和Obi-Wan也只会认为那指的是推车的佣人。  
有第一滴雨落在了海滩上。他们合力将Honoran从推车里抬出，Anakin从口袋里拿出一支针剂，然后把药水推进Honoran体内。“希望这能管用，我们必须在被发现之前离开。”Obi-Wan试图联系后援，但他很快发现通讯器已经在刚才的打斗中损坏了。这可不妙。他们架着没有完全清醒的Honoran登上码头，身后已经传出了枪响，Obi-Wan觉得他们正在往海里走，“你有什么好办法吗？”他喊道。  
“看那边。”Anakin用空着的那只手指向远方，海上一个模糊的影子正向他们驶来。

一对青年男女正等在快艇上，他们的短袖上印着Alicka农场的图案。“快上来！”船上的人招呼他们。有人试图开船跟在后面，Anakin开枪打坏了对方的发动机。他们安全了。“那么，”女孩将一缕被雨水打湿的头发撩到耳后，她的目光交替着落在两个陌生人身上，“谁是Wren Honoran？”  
Anakin替真正的Honoran作了回答，然后给那人腾出了点空间，好让他躺下来休息。这么做直接导致了Anakin和Obi-Wan再次挤到了一起，他自然地抬起Obi-Wan的手就像自己的手那样在众人面前一晃，确保大家都看到了那枚戒指。  
“噢！”女孩用双手捂住嘴巴，她看上去很兴奋，“你做到了，Skyguy，没想到你是我们当中最早结婚的！”然后她补上自我了介绍，“我是Ahsoka，那位是Rex，我们是Anakin的搭档。”  
“我是Obi-Wan，”他小心翼翼地纠正，“首先这是求婚戒指，其次这只是在Ragoon宾客面前演戏的道具。”  
Anakin忽然绷紧了身体，他狠狠剜了Obi-Wan一眼，然后大步走向前方，同Rex交换位置，就好像Obi-Wan刚刚按下了他身上的某个暴怒开关一样。  
二十分钟后，他们在一处渔人码头分开。临行前Obi-Wan把戒指交还给Ahsoka，他冒雨找到最近一家电话亭，联系上了上级。他不是一无所获。Wren Honorant不会将获救的希望寄托在某一个人身上，因此他在和Anakin离开前把一枚芯片塞到Obi-Wan的口袋里。Obi-Wan算是知道为什么Honorant在几次被绑架后都活下来了。  
六小时后，Obi-Wan在安全屋内换上了崭新的西装，他的皮肤还因为刚才的热水澡而微微泛红。Obi-Wan向窗外看去，雨快要停了，前来接应他的Cody说再过四十分钟他们就能搭直升机离开，“在此之前你可能需要来点茶，Kenobi特工。”

Mace Windu似乎并不急着听取Obi-Wan的报告，而是让他向议员Sheev Palpatine汇报此事。“如果你遇到……”Windu欲言又止，“总之不要生事，完成你的任务就好。”  
Obi-Wan从来不喜欢Palpatine，几乎从他上任的第一天就在等着他被人弹劾。但是，作为一名训练有素的探员，他不得不在Palpatine单方面确定下来的约见时间出现在议员先生的办公室门口，还被他的秘书拦了下来。  
“抱歉，Kenobi先生，Palpatine议员的会议还没结束。”  
好吧，好吧。Obi-Wan换了个位置，他走到座钟前，毫不掩饰他对于等待的不耐烦。如果谁能让Obi-Wan烦躁，那他一定可以点燃一颗行星。过了不知道多久，议员办公室那扇厚实的乌木门被推开了一个缝，几名抱着档案袋的职工走了出来。  
“Kenobi先生，您现在可以进去了。”秘书走到Obi-Wan身边提醒他。  
议员办公室里没有开灯，只有少量的光线穿过特种玻璃。Palpatine背光坐在办公桌后的皮质软椅上，Obi-Wan看不清他的表情。这间屋子里并不只有他一个人，还有一个站在角落，双手背在身后，看起来是个高大的男人。当他从阴影里走出的时候，皮鞋踩在地板上竟然没有发出一点声音。现在Obi-Wan能更清楚的看到他了，那是——  
Anakin。  
Obi-Wan强忍住不让自己惊叫出声，在Ragoon时他是用了真名没错，但Anakin Skywalker，Skywalker，这听起来就不像是真的。如果他用了假身份，那么Obi-Wan冒失的问候会给他带来灾难。  
Obi-Wan不会想到自己竟然这么快又遇到了他，上次他们分开的时候Anakin似乎不怎么高兴，当然他现在看起来也是那样。Obi-Wan只能猜测Ragoon岛上那个迷人的设计师只是一副假面，眼前这个不苟言笑的男人才是真正的Anakin。  
“我该离开了，议员先生。”Anakin似乎根本没有认出他来，他的脸上看不出一丝情绪。  
然而Palpatine拦住了他，“我相信你和Kenobi先生之前应该见过，不一起叙叙旧吗？而且我相信Kenobi先生应该会有我们想要的东西。”  
Anakin点了点头，似乎是费了很大劲才做出这个决定。  
五分钟后，Obi-Wan终于搞清了整件事的来龙去脉。Wren Honoran和议员一直有着合作关系，在他带着芯片失踪后（Palpatine有意隐瞒了芯片的作用，这又一次引发了Obi-Wan的不满），  
议员先向FBI求助，然后又请了私人安保团队，也就是Anakin的朋友帮忙。“我很高兴你们能够合作，”Palpatine说，“甚至不需要我来牵线搭桥。”  
Obi-Wan交还了芯片，他在暗中记下了芯片的外观与编号。不管怎么说，他的卧底任务圆满完成，现在他只需要离开这里，回家好好休息几天。Palpatine提议他们三个去楼上的休息室喝杯咖啡，Obi-Wan和Anakin同时拒绝了这份邀请。“那么，后会有期了，特工先生们。”议员说。  
不，我希望我们不会再见面。Obi-Wan在心里说。

Anakin大步离开了议员办公室，他上了电梯之后直接按下关门按钮，这让一同出来的Obi-Wan感到尴尬。他在门关闭的最后一刻成功闯了进去。然后Anakin迅速退到角落里，就好像他带着病毒似的。  
电梯里只有他们两个，也没有监控摄像头，就算这是一个卧底任务也没必要如此反应吧。这次Obi-Wan率先开了口：“Anakin，我必须得问，我是哪里得罪你了吗？”你为什么要躲着我？而且不愿意和我多相处哪怕一秒钟？我们的合作难道不顺利吗？  
“你拒绝了我的求婚，所以我想我们没什么可谈的。”Anakin交叉起双臂，调动全身的肌肉树立起屏障。  
这是无端的指控。Obi-Wan刚想说哪来的求婚，他们并没有真正谈什么拉斯维加斯，那是Anakin编出来迷惑Dane和Floria的故事。然后他迟来的想起好像是有那么一回事，Anakin为他戴上戒指而他说了“我愿意”。这看起来和真正的求婚还挺像的，又或许Anakin后来说的是真话？所以Anakin对他有意思？哇，这也太不可思议了，考虑到他们就见过几次。但是Obi-Wan确实享受和他共处的时光，如果他们能有更多的时间，也许会有不一样的发展。  
“我们见面的时候都处于卧底任务中，”Obi-Wan指出了关键的一点，“我们展示的都不是真实的自我，而且还在Floria面前加入了很多表演成分，你又怎么能确定我就是适合你的那个人呢。”他没有拒绝，Obi-Wan想，这不是拒绝，我只是想确认一下。  
“我擅长推理。”Anakin说，“而且，好吧，我还搞到了你的资料。Obi-Wan，你在特工圈子里名声很响啊。起码有五个营救目标，七个临时搭档想要和你发生一些浪漫情节。”Obi-Wan很想知道这些数据是从哪里找来的，最起码他本人从没听说过。  
“嘿，这不公平！”Obi-Wan说，不过他也没有真的生气。“我从来没有试图查出你的背景。”  
“天啊，Obi-Wan，你对我就没有一点点好奇吗？还是说只要有人找你合作你都会答应？我以为我是特殊的那一个。”Anakin看起来很受伤，而且一点也不像个特工，或者特工兼设计师，或者任何一个心智正常的成年人。  
他看起来最多十五岁，Obi-Wan心想。他用了一点时间组织措辞，然后告诉Anakin，“作为一个专业的特工，我不拒绝任何一个真挚的盟友。工作时间我也不会谈恋爱。但我确实被你迷住了，Anakin，你绝对是特殊的那一个。我希望能在工作之外，属于我自己的时间里认识你，了解你。如果你愿意，我们等会儿能一起出去吃个晚餐吗？”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 因为不知道部分人名、地名该怎么翻译所以干脆没有翻译


End file.
